dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Mark IV Armor
The fourth of a series of Iron Man armors created by Tony Stark. The armor is the successor and replacement of the Mark III that was damaged during the fight with Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger armor. History It was used in a minor brawl with James Rhodes in the Mark II armor when Tony himself was drunk at his own birthday party celebration. After Stark created a new and superior suit, this armor was kept in storage in Stark's lab. Updates Com-Link Similar to the Mark III's, this chin-mounted device seemed to allow Stark to use local cell sites for wireless communications. It also included a loudspeaker as well as several individually-calibrated directional microphones, which Stark used to pick up exterior sounds. Controlled Unibeam Stark previously weaponized his RT chest piece in the Mark III by externalizing its light energy into a powerful beam. The thermoplastic lens used to focus the beam's energy was modified for the Mark IV with a variable prismatic shutter that allows Stark to control the beam's intensity. Abilities, Weapons, and Powers Iron Man Mark IV Armor Suiting up the Iron Armor: It takes about 2 to 3 minutes, To suit up the pilot must stand on a platform and articulating arms start putting the armor around the pilot. *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. Defensive Powers *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. Affensive Power *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. The latest model of repulsor technology is that of Mark IVa, used for the first time in the Iron Man Armor Model 40, featuring a red color. *Unibeam'': A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. Gallery Iron Man Mark IV.png|Iron Man Mark IV Armor Trivia *The Mark IV Armor looks alot like the Mark III Armor it has a few differences such as: **The Mark IV is lighter in color than the Mark III. **The Mark IV features fewer spots of gold. Mark 4 Mark 4 Mark 4 Mark 4